


Seven Days of Poetry

by BurtonHeathen



Series: Alternate Universe [3]
Category: Love Live Seiyuu RPF, Love Live! School Idol Project, 声優 | Seiyuu RPF
Genre: Birthday Fluff, F/F, JolMm, MmJol, Seiyuu RPF, real people fiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 21:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11449581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurtonHeathen/pseuds/BurtonHeathen
Summary: Mimori always got early birthday’s greetings and givings.





	Seven Days of Poetry

Heels clacking against the floor, and Mimori exited the restroom opening door to reveal the standing figure of Iida Riho, smiling seeing her surprised reaction.

 

"Rippi?!" Mimori exclaimed, not expecting her younger friend to be there. "What are you doing here?"

 

They were actually in a hotel, Mimori was there with her friends for a particular show and she absolutely had no idea why Rippi could be there too all of a sudden. Rippi gave a quick hug, ignoring Mimori's question and nearly giggling with the shocked state of the older brunette. "I went to the conventional hall but I found Kitta-san. She told me where you at." Rippi shoved a cute pastel colored medium box onto Mimori's chest. "I know it's still a week away from your birthday so I'm giving you an early birthday present."

 

"Thank you!" This time Mimori hugged the younger woman, a little bit too eager and too excited yet Rippi was used to Mimori's lively behavior. Sometimes Rippi wondered if her brunette senior was truly an adult woman or not because she had always been a very optimistic, happy-go-lucky person that always affected people around her.

 

Rippi released the hug, a smirk formed on her lips. "I guess I'm the first person gives you a present, right?"

 

"Yeah," Mimori nodded adorably, "you are."

 

A grin plastered on Rippi's face, the younger woman tapped her own cheek and Mimori watched her cluelessly. "Now give me a kiss here."

 

"Rippi!" Mimori gasped, pinching the cheek as Rippi holding the pain with giggles. "Stop imitating Soramaru-chan." And the next second the brunette stopped her action. "Speaking of Soramaru, did you not find her?"

 

Rippi shook her head. "Nope, and didn't try to. You know, if I did she will keep me here forever, doing silly things and mocking each other."

 

"Yeah," Mimori created a small smirk, "I think that's why you definitely should meet her."

 

Rippi twitched the corner of her lips as she peered at Mimori. "Bad senpai." Rippi smiled while Mimori let out a casual giggle to that. "But seriously, I have something important to do. I'll take my leave now."

 

Rippi walked away as she waved her hand in the air. Mimori was genuinely happy to know her younger friend was actually care for her. With a slight grip onto the gift box to hold her excitement, Mimori started to shout.

 

"Rippi-chan!" The other woman halted her journey and turned around to look at her. "Thank you for taking your time to do this."

 

She could see Rippi deliver a thumbs up toward her as she continued to leave. Such antics, no wonder how Rippi can blend so well with Sora.

 

* * *

 

Mimori pulled her coat tighter to her body as the night air passed by, feeling cold for coming home so late. Although, it was kind of her routine to be home at this hour, she still could not bear the chilly air that was trying to sneak into her skin, and the fact she was never fond of the cold.

 

There was a pink sticky note on her wooden fence when she approached nearer toward her house. Her curious hand was reaching out to pick the paper, then she could see the tiny and choppy alphabets organized into several sentences.

 

_**When first we touched,**_

_**my heart flew high,** _

_**on gossamer wings through a cloudless sky.** _

_**They said it was built upon a lie.** _

_**They told me my feelings would surely fade.** _

_**Passion would flare and foes would be made.** _

_**Can you not put the pass behind?** _

__

_**True love can change a river's course,** _

_**or pierce the strongest vault with ease.** _

_**True love can turn coal into gold,** _

_**or tame the tempest to a balmy breeze.** _

_**Quite some time has passed since then.** _

__

_**Still my feelings are the same today,** _

_**as they were on that very first,** _

_**for when we touch, my heart still flies, on gossamer wings through cloudless skies.** _

 

Mimori stared a little bit bewildered with a slight blush as she actually had just read a love poetry. The ugliness of the handwriting was such an unattractive focus against the feminine background, as if it was written without giving some adjustment—like it was only feelings turning into a writing. This was so odd— _who did this?_ Did someone decide to… confess their _feelings_ to her?

 

With a head shake to dispel her interest, she folded the pink paper and shoved it into her pocket, returning her way to get in the house. She was too tired to maintain her thoughts to process whatever this love poetry was about. All she wanted to do was to throw herself straight into the bed once she reached her room.

 

* * *

 

"Who are you looking for?"

 

A woman who happened to be standing in front of Mimori's waiting room startled at her sudden question. Her eyes widened when she turned to face Mimori, who also immediately wore the same expression as hers.

 

"Emitsun! Why are you here?!"

 

"Mimo-chan!" Emi yelled, hugging her so hard she thought Emi was probably thinking about crushing her to death. Emi's wide grin and small happy laughs kept interrupting her mind to figure out what was happening until she got a hold of a gift box from Emi. "I'm here to give and say happy birthday~!"

 

Mimori laughed back when Emi hugged her again, this time less brutal, her eyes twinkling in pure excitement as she was now holding the brunette's arm. "I really really want to celebrate together with you like the other year but, I don't think I can this time."

 

The next second a pout appeared on Emi's face and Mimori smiled. "Emitsun, it's okay. I'm so glad you could slip yourself for this."

 

"Because I like you so much!" Emi exclaimed with a tiny bounce. "I hope I will see you again, I can't stay too long in here."

 

Mimori tugged Emi closer to her. "It's totally fine. But before you go, can I ask you something?"

 

Emi frowned but still had a small smile attach on her lips. "What is it?"

 

"I got this—" _Oh no, it's too embarrassing,_ "l-love letter in front of my house and I have no idea who did that." _Can't say it's a love poetry._ "Maybe you can guess who is it?"

 

Emi hummed and Mimori wished she was truly in deep thoughts to not noticing the thin redness on her cheeks. "Tell me what was inside the letter?"

 

"W-Well..." honestly Mimori was slightly taken aback with the question, and momentarily recalling what it was, "I think it was about… love at first sight."

 

A smirk emerged from Emi and it almost got Mimori biting her bottom lip. "I think it's from your fans."

 

Mimori blinked. "Really?"

 

"Yeah," Emi nodded her head, "I mean, who doesn't fall into love at first sight with you? But things like that, it's mostly what fans do."

 

"Are you sure?"

 

"Yup!" Emi offered the brunette a smile. "I'm sure of it."

 

* * *

 

Later that night, when Mimori was about to enter her house, she stopped and picked up another pink sticky note on the fence. She did not feel the shivers when the breeze passed over, all her focus was fully fixed on the note.

 

_**Look at the beauty in your eyes,** _

_**a glow that shines like the sunrise.** _

_**Your smile opens up the cloudy skies,** _

_**your laughter delights butterflies.** _

_**The ocean greets you as you pass by.** _

_**Your gorgeous toes leave its mark, saying goodbye.** _

__

_**Gentle breeze through your hair,** _

_**you walk elegantly while astonished eyes all stare.** _

_**Rosy cheeks cover your face.** _

_**A flower child blossoms, kindly accepting embrace.** _

_**You are a thorn-less rose without compare.** _

_**You are the love my heart will forever endear.** _

 

Mimori flushed, biting a lip to restrain her heartbeat from pounding fast. She quickly reached to get the other note that was still remain inside her pocket. Mimori matched up the notes together, the same paper and the same handwriting. Something flashed on her mind, fingers instantly gripped on the edge of both papers, as she compiled the sudden hit of realization.

 

There was _no way_ her fans knew where her private house was. Not even most of her friends and colleagues.

 

* * *

 

The next day Mimori was sitting in a room where she had met Ucchi earlier. Her eyebrows kept twitching, for the fact she still could not forget the whole thing about this creepy love poetry. She flinched when Ucchi opened the door of the room, with a huge package in her arms.

 

"Happy early birthday Mimo-chan~!" Ucchi exclaimed in joy, her dimples appeared as she managed to put down the package onto Mimori's lap.

 

Mimori smiled and thanked her, but was obvious enough for Ucchi to notice at how very tense the brunette actually looked, and when sometimes she would jolt into reality for no particular reason.

 

Ucchi sat next to the other woman. "Mimo-chan… is there something bothering you?"

 

"Oh. Nothing, Ucchi." The shaky smile Mimori flashed, and the way she fiddled the ribbon of the package she held told Ucchi it really was not nothing. With a frown, Ucchi leaned closer and scrutinized her eyes in a very skeptical way possible, and Mimori lost it. "Okay, I lied. I keep getting love poetry from someone."

 

Ucchi was surprised with the sudden straightforwardness. "Love poetry?!" Mimori nodded timidly, then Ucchi clasped her hands together. "That's really romantic!"

 

"No no no!" Mimori shook her head. "The scary part is I don't know the person who keeps giving me the poetry to my house. It might be one of my fans."

 

"What?!" Ucchi gasped. "No way!"

 

"I know! My life is in danger now."

 

"No, that's not what I mean." Ucchi said and Mimori gave her a legit confused look. "I think it's not from your fans. Or a random person."

 

Mimori squinted her eyes, not because she did not believe what Ucchi had told her, rather she had never really thought otherwise. "How can you say that?"

 

Ucchi cutely put her index finger on her chin. "You see…there's only few people know about your private house. Even I barely know where it is." Ucchi made a reassuring smile. "You're very protective and very secluded with your private life."

 

"That actually makes sense." Mimori answered but then she snooped the other woman from the corner of her eyes. "But you know sociopaths are very smart at doing camouflage."

 

Staring in disbelief, Ucchi then folded her arms. "What did you feel when you read the poetry?"

 

The first thing that popped out in Mimori's head was… it was strange—strangely made her feeling shy and embarrassed, and almost with a twisted kind of humor Mimori found it funny what it was. She was strangely feeling familiar. And was not it so foolish? To somehow like an anonymous poetry she knew she better be ignoring it.

 

"I… I felt my heart race." Mimori groggily looked at Ucchi. "And I don't know why."

 

"Women's intuition." Ucchi replied confidently. "Some people don't believe it but, I'm sure you ever have that moment in your life when something feels just right. Sometimes you say it's not right but it doesn't feel wrong inside." Ucchi tugged up a smile when Mimori's nerves seemed to be calmed down. "You were just freaking out. And since you received the poetry more than once, so it has to be someone who's close to you. Remember like in high schools, you keep getting the same type of love letter, and chocolates, candies, or even a packed lunch in your locker. It's a little bit wacky to think about it."

 

Mimori laughed at Ucchi's short and youthful speech. "I think that can be the possibility."

 

"Yup!" Ucchi winked her eye playfully. "And that could be me, Mimo-chan." Mimori immediately scrunched her brows, and Ucchi beamed a carefree grin. "Which is obviously a lie. It could be Shika though."

 

"Eww..." Mimori grimaced to that. "It would most likely be a huge dynamite sent to my house if it was Shika. Or a cute-looking cotton candy that's made from poisonous sugar, rather than a love poetry."

 

Ucchi bit her laugh but then escaped louder than it was supposed to be, Mimori could not help but follow. "But then it could be Pai-chan." Ucchi said wiping a small tears.

 

Mimori almost choked when she stopped. "Wait, what?!"

 

"You and Pai-chan. MimoPai was a thing." Ucchi's face suddenly lit up. "Or it is?!"

 

"Ucchi, no! We were never a thing. Both of us just happened to be hanging out together so often and people took it the wrong way." Mimori pouted and when Ucchi was about to say something to tease her, she cut her quick. "I know you didn't buy the rumor. Don't you dare to say anything more." Now Mimori had one of her hands holding on the ribbon with a threatening smirk. "Or I'll open your present right now."

 

"Mimo-chan, don't!"

 

* * *

 

_**To you I give the whole me.** _

_**For I believe that you're my destiny.** _

_**To you I offer every best of my heart.** _

_**For I believe that you will value it.** _

__

_**I want to share my whole life with you.** _

_**For me to show that my love is true.** _

_**I want to hold you in my arms.** _

_**And sing you songs and lullabies.** _

__

_**Loving you is what I want to do.** _

_**Although I know that it can make me blue.** _

_**Cause tears in my eyes has nothing to do.** _

_**If I'm with a woman that is you.** _

 

The poetry won the staring contest with Mimori and with a groan, she slipped the third love poetry into her pocket: the heartbeat again, it definitely had to be someone she knew.

 

_She was slowly losing her mind._

 

* * *

 

A certain woman's ear perked up as she heard a loud clacking sound of heels coming nearer to her direction, and when the door flew open, the woman turned her head toward it.

 

"Ohh! Suzuko-san~" Chirped the woman cheerfully on her chair, but Mimori was flatly ignoring her by slamming a paper and a pen on the table in front of them. The woman was clearly irritated by the brunette's action. "What the hell?"

 

"Hori Eriko-san, I need you to write something on this paper."

 

Pile looked super incredulous at this point. "That's really a rude way to ask somebody to do something." Pile said but Mimori seemed to be ready to strangle her anytime soon if she was going to talk too much. _So maybe a little tease won't hurt._ Pile grabbed the pen and started to scribble randomly. It was too quick that Mimori did not have the time to complain some more. "Here."

 

The paper slid and stopped next to Mimori's hand. She could see the other woman's signature mocking at her. "Pile! I need you to write something. A writing!"

 

"Gee, I thought you wanted my autograph."

 

Mimori sighed and massaged her forehead. "No funny stuff, Pai-chan. I'm serious right now."

 

"Yes, alright ma'am." Pile lifted her hands up in defeat. "I was really shocked to see you coming in like a housewife with critical issues." Pile jested, failing to brighten up the atmosphere when she witnessed Mimori was staring at her with disinterest. "Okay, sorry. What do you want me to write about?"

 

"Love poetry."

 

Pile snorted. "What did you say?"

 

"Poetry. A love poetry." Mimori sulked the words because obviously Pile was now snickering at her mentally. "Don't ask why, just write it down."

 

"Yes ma'am." Pile obeyed as her other free hand was doing a cocky curling motion to her own hair in which it seemed a little bit awkward considering Pile's hair was short, but it still annoyed Mimori nonetheless. "Seriously, are you too shy to confess your love to me? Because it feels like you're making the situation the other way around to keep your pride."

 

"You're absolutely the last person I want to date." Mimori countered, putting her hand on her hips. "It's a shame to see you getting a big head so soon."

 

"Aww," Pile faked a dejected pout. "Mimo-chan, you're so mean!"

 

Mimori cracked a smile at Pile's dumb acting. As the writing finished, Pile handed the paper to Mimori, in which she immediately turned away, and Pile gave her a puzzled look behind her.

 

Mimori scanned the writing solemnly. "It's different…" she muttered under her breath, "it's not hers." It did not have to take a detailed examination to compare, Pile's handwriting was clearly tidier and curvy, while the original poetry looked like it was written by an elementary school kid. _I came all the way here to prove Pile's gotta be the culprit behind all of this stupid poetry. It's so stupid. But it's also not possible if it is Sora because her handwriting is way uglier._

 

"Mimo-chan, what's wrong?"

 

Mimori jolted and turned around. "Nothing."

 

Pile grew more suspicious toward Mimori's odd behavior, but then a shrug came off of her and she handed something again to Mimori. "I was actually planning to get to your location but, you're here now. So take it."

 

Mimori perplexed at first but then her eyes widened in astonishment. "Is this really LiSA's concert ticket?!"

 

"Yeah." Pile grinned and was amused at the same time seeing the brunette's bursting enthusiasm. "For your birthday. But it's a little bit early so—"

 

"Thank you, Pile!" Mimori threw her arms around Pile to pull her into a tight hug. "You are the best!"

 

Pile smiled while struggling to hug Mimori back because of their different positions. "The concert will begin in two hours."

 

"What?!" Mimori instantly released herself from Pile. "What kind of person giving a ticket two hours before the start off?"

 

"Shut up." Pile was playing with her own nails, a victorious smirk carved on her face. "Don't waste it. You better hurry up~"

 

Pile adjusted her eyes on the panicked Mimori, she could see the brunette almost tripped herself when she tried to pick up the fallen pen on the floor, it made Pile giggle silently because it was always fun to tease her clumsy senior.

 

"Finally, I get to go away from you, bye!" Mimori said, but then backed again right before she closed the door. "Once again, thank you Eriko."

 

As the door slammed shut, the short haired woman balled her fists in pure annoyance.

 

"It's Pile! Not Eriko!"

 

* * *

 

Mimori stared at the another new poetry, she felt like an inspector herself now. Every word, every sentence, Mimori's brown eyes did not skip any of it.

 

_**Underneath the moonlit sky, beneath a blanket of stars,** _

_**I lay with you in a land afar.** _

_**It's so quiet, all I can hear,** _

_**is my breath, I vaguely take, with you so near.** _

__

_**You have my body bound.** _

_**I'm lost in your presence, where I can't be found.** _

_**And your intimate whispers, it feels so nice.** _

_**You have me feeling so enticed.** _

__

_**As my body emerges,** _

_**it yearns, and it urges,** _

_**to feel your embrace;** _

_**and to taste your taste.** _

__

_**I feel, as if I were floating on air.** _

_**As I tremble, and begin to shake,** _

_**you quiver, and quake.** _

_**Underneath the moonlit sky, beneath a blanket of stars,** _

_**I'm yours, wherever you are.** _

 

Mimori concluded, _her secret admirer must be a pervert_ —and Mimori should really find this particular fact weird—but she could not, not when her heart was acting the weirdest, beating so hard it echoed on her ears—not when she felt… almost nervous, _but pleasantly_ , for the weirder part, at finally processing the meaning of these words that implied Mimori to be in a making love situation.

 

This anonymous person was definitely insane. But, _was not she too?_ Because there was one question that had been stuck in her head from the beginning.

 

_Why does this remind me of her?_

 

* * *

 

Mimori had been mindlessly scrolling on her phone, she tried not to think about anything related to the poetry but she knew she would get another later so maybe doing anything else would do zero distraction, but then again, _would she really get it later?_

 

"Mimo-chan!"

 

Mimori saw Shika waving her hand to indicate her to come to her, but Mimori frowned sharply as if she was glaring daggers at Shika.

 

"I'm not going to murder you in this closet. Come here, I want to show you something for real."

 

Mimori slowly started to walk at Shika's direction, as she entered the big closet her eyes caught on an adult-sized dog costume hanging in the center of the room. "Wow, this is really cute."

 

"It's a birthday present for you Mimo-chan." Shika took the costume and hung it out in front of the older brunette. "Wear it!"

 

Mimori flashed Shika a wide smile before putting the costume on, and after Shika helped with the zipper on her back, she hugged herself to feel more of the thick fabric. "This is so fluffy~! But wait, what am I going to do with this?"

 

"Well, you can use it for sleep, like pajama. And maybe you don't need blankets anymore." Shika suggested conclusively because of how often Mimori told her that she hated cold weather.

 

"Nevermind." Mimori was now seeing her reflection in the mirror while doing a dorky little dance. "I will still use the blankets with this on. You really know what I like!"

 

"Well," Shika brushed her nose with her thumb and cockily raised her eyebrow, "because I know my girl."

 

Mimori glared at Shika with a cynical expression. "I swear you and Rippi need to stop imitating Soramaru. Both of you should stop hanging out with her."

 

"Ask yourself!" Shika retorted in defense. "Aren't you always with Sora-chan? You two look like sisters."

 

Mimori frankly rolled her eyes with a snort. "First of all, I will be very devastated if me and Soramaru act like ones, and second, I'm already used to her antics so yes I didn't get brainwashed like you and Rippi."

 

A laugh escaped from Shika and Mimori smiled, she liked and missed a time like this when she and her closest friends would bicker and insult each other because that actually showed how close they were.

 

"Shika-chan," the younger woman started to calm down as she heard the call but did not quite notice Mimori was fidgeting under her arm. "Did you… did you get in touch with Nanjo-san lately?"

 

Now this new topic actually stole her interest. "Nanjolno-senpai? Hmm, nope. Why?"

 

"N-Nothing."

 

Honestly Shika became suspicious with the way Mimori answered her in a blink of an eye. "That's definitely not nothing. Lovers quarrel?"

 

Hot blush spread thoroughly from Mimori's face almost down to her neck. "T-That's not it! I don't think we're on a fight."

 

"So? Why did you ask?"

 

Shika could see Mimori lost her glow before she spoke. "She— she hasn't texted me, or rather she hasn't replied to my messages for maybe like… almost a week now."

 

"And did you try to call her?"

 

"Once." Mimori answered right away as if it was an occasional thing that happened but was obvious enough that she could not hide her somber tone. "Because I thought she was busy and I might be a bother. But she really is always busy anyway."

 

Shika studied her for a while, then moved her hand to softly pat on Mimori's head. "Cheer up, Mimo-senpai. That midget will eventually be showing up out of nowhere just as usual, you know, like a surprise."

 

Mimori knew Shika was trying to reassure her, which she felt grateful for that but it did not change the fact it still saddened her. "Maybe she knows so well how to toy with my feelings."

 

Shika fell into a temporary silence—she understood because to love means to get hurt too; the inevitable fact she could not point out, with the exact _term_ her two seniors had, she would know what was going on when they had a crash.

 

"Come on Mimo-chan! Don't be so sad." Shika ruffled Mimori's hair through the hoodie of the costume. "You want beef snacks or chicken snacks? Oh! How about we play frisbee at park?!"

 

Mimori looked slightly confused now and her eyes peered at Shika. "Are you treating me like a dog?"

 

"Good girl~" Shika pulled Mimori closer by her shoulder. "I'll give you a strawberry flavored bone when we get home."

 

"Shika stop bullying me!"

 

* * *

 

_**When I am looking into your eyes,** _

_**I see all the loves you have for me.** _

_**I see in your eyes you care for me a lot.** _

_**And you will do whatever it takes to have me in your life.** _

__

_**When I am looking into your eyes,** _

_**Your eyes tell me you will never leave me.** _

_**You will always stay by my side.** _

_**To protect and cherish me.** _

__

_**When I am looking into your eyes,** _

_**I see with you everything is possible.** _

_**I see in your eyes your love for me is everlasting.** _

_**Your eyes tell me you really, really love me.** _

 

Mimori dazed at the paper of yet again another new poetry, until she saw a hazy image of the person who had been doing this, though she was pretty sure by now she had just let her desperation delude her. But Mimori selfishly convinced herself that all of this... it had to be her.

 

_It really had to be her._

 

* * *

 

"This is amazing! Thank you so much." Mimori held a bouquet of various pink flowers as she could smell the fragrant flowing gently into her sense, she exhaled pleasantly. "I'll sleep with this every night."

 

"You truly like to overreact, don't you Mimo-chan?" Kussun said on her sit, elbow supporting her hand to hold her chin. "I think you won't be able to sleep with that."

 

"Oh believe me, this will help me sleep better." Mimori grinned before she added. "Anyway, I've listened to your newest album. Your music is so warm and fun."

 

"Really?" Kussun leaned over and wrapped her arms around Mimori's body. "Like this?"

 

Mimori let out a soft chuckle. "Yeah, like this."

 

"Is that mean I can have a duet with you now?"

 

"Let's see..." Mimori hummed, staring at the ceiling while estimating any possibilities, "I think our duet is gonna be a song about dogs." It was amusing to think about it because both of them often talked about their dogs, sometimes with Pile too, and Kussun agreed with that with a giggle. "I want to ask you a very stupid question." Mimori then added, putting the bouquet flowers aside.

 

Kussun's eyes sparkled in genuine curiosity. "What will it be?"

 

Mimori paused and thought maybe it will be a bad idea to ask but seeing Kussun waiting her in anticipation, she assumed she can not go back. "Did Nanjo-san ever mention something about poetry to you?"

 

"Err… poetry?"

 

"Yeah." Mimori confirmed, giving a small awkward laugh. "Like romantic poetry and stuff. I'm just really wondering."

 

"Hmm, I'm sure Nan-chan never told me about that."

 

"Really? How about dropping you any hints about my birthday?" The question came out automatic, and Kussun's momentary blank blinking made her realize how sudden that inquiry was. "I'm sorry if I keep bombing you with questions."

 

"It's okay, Mimo-chan." The younger woman's peppy smile was back again, and Mimori could not help but smile with her. "She never said anything about your birthday. Honestly, the last time we met we were talking about ramen and travelling. I'm sure she should've told you if she wanted to tell somebody about it, not me." Kussun could tell Mimori was somehow disappointed by her answer and her usual glee was slowly drifting away, she held her hand. "Is there any problem between you and her?"

 

"No." Mimori shook her head, in which it was a lie, but Kussun did not say anything further, so she continued. "We're just busy, that's all."

 

* * *

 

_**Time spent away from you brings to mind one of the many things that I miss,** _

_**There is nothing more scintillating than your kiss.** _

_**Your hair is soft and pretty and makes me want to touch,** _

_**but it is time without your kiss that grieves me so much.** _

__

_**I love holding your precious hands, they are soft, warm and so tender,** _

_**but it is the thought of your kiss that leads my heart to surrender.** _

_**Yes I long to massage and caress your pretty feet,** _

_**even so, your kiss is what lures me because it is so deliciously sweet.** _

__

_**I love to playfully look for rosiness on your cheeks,** _

_**but it's your kiss that knocks me flat on the deck.** _

_**Your eyes sparkle like diamonds, leading to your soul,** _

_**but it is thinking of your kiss that causes me to loose control.** _

__

_**Spending time with you brings me peace like a dove,** _

_**but your kisses always fill me with endless love.** _

 

Mimori touched her lips, trying to grasp and connect the poetry with the reality because **_she_** was the one and only person Mimori ever kissed— _her first and last kiss_. But sometimes poetry suggested alternative meanings in its world to bring about a phantasm or even a delusion, some are also just a piece of literal arts, and Mimori should had known better that this whole poetry thing was most likely a nonsense.

 

Her thumb hovered over the kid-writing and Mimori sighed, the worst part of her wanting to get on her birthday right away and wish it will just be over soon.

 

* * *

 

"Whoa whoa, slow down!" The cloth that was on Mimori's eyes blocking her vision to the world, heart beating fast because she did not like the fact that she was blindfolded and feeling nervous at the same time for the surprise her friends had prepared for her. "Is Soramaru telling you guys to throw me off the building?"

 

"You'll see." Sora smirked, voice covered with her usual playfulness. "Anyway, we'll be doing countdown. You ready, Mimo?" Sora added, her hands still holding the cloth.

 

"I'm so nervous but I'm ready."

 

"Okay guys, it's about time." Mikoi announced as Kitta handed out some other stuff for the party popping.

 

"Here we go. Three… two… one... happy birthday Mimo-chan~!!!"

 

Mimori's sight was free from the blindfold, boisterous cheers and laughs filling the room with a small rain of confetti but Mimori only blinking her eyes at the thirty one cups of Baskin Robbins with each candle on top. "This is a lot."

 

Kitta grinned at her shocked state. "Now, time for you to make a wish."

 

Mimori momentarily closed her eyes, and after she was done praying, she opened them and happily blew all the candles off followed by applause from her friends. Her focus was wandering back again on the ice creams but then stopped as she caught something that took her by surprise.

 

"Oh my gosh! I know this is all good but you got bubble gum too?!" Mimori exclaimed, and she noticed Mikoi nodded her head.

 

"Sora-chan chose them for you, with our help of course, but it's all her idea."

 

Mimori instantly stared at Sora with a sneaky smirk. "So you're not a devil after all." She said as she saw Sora folded her arms proudly in response. "I'm gonna have to eat this first."

 

"I put deadly bugs under those ice creams." The flat tone in Sora's voice made Mimori immediately petrify on her spot, her spoon was already halfway into her mouth. "Just kidding."

 

Mimori could only sigh but her irritation was visible enough to make Kitta and Mikoi snicker. "Can you be nice for once? I'm on my birthday now."

 

Sora finally let out a victorious laugh. "Alright milady. Here, let me feed you then." Sora snatched the spoon and started feeding, and when Mimori only hummed she asked. "How is it?"

 

"This is what paradise tastes like." Mimori stated and Sora chuckled at her exaggeration tendency. "You have no idea how grateful I am to you."

 

"I know my girl. Just saying." Sora said in her trademark smart-ass tone.

 

This time Mimori sighed with authentic annoyance. "I really don't like it when you do that."

 

"Aww Mimorin, I'm sorry." Sora put her arm around the brunette's shoulders and brought her close to her side. "I just really like to tease you. How about you give me a kiss here and we'll be friends again?" Sora tapped the spot on her cheek with a goofy grin.

 

And she could hear Kitta and Mikoi's laughter filling her ears when Mimori smacked the ice cream cup into her face.

 

* * *

 

Mimori hesitated in the front of her wooden fence, in the middle of looking at her phone where she was on a chat box and the last unanswered thing she had left a week ago was ' _Nanjo-san, are you there?'_.

 

She had never felt more like a child, or more pitiful than at that moment as she wished that her Nanjo-san appear or at least text or call her before her birthday over. It was just an hour away for the day to shift to another and she could not help herself but recall every time Nanjo would drop her off in front of her house and kissed her goodbye, right at where she was standing now.

 

_She missed her..._

 

One hour surely seemed really futile for her hope, so she guessed Nanjo probably would not be there for her soon, or most likely _not at all_. But to think to end her birthday with this damned love poetry that whoever the sick person had sent this was too frustrating for her just to see the thing stuck comfortably on her fence. She finally decided to snatch and see what would it be and after that it had to be the time for her to exterminate all the notes she had been kept.

 

_**Hi :) I promise it is going to be the last poetry I send and I will not bother you after this.** _

__

_**I have a feeling,** _

_**that I can comprehend.** _

_**In my deepest thoughts your are,** _

_**more than just a friend.** _

__

_**I wouldn't want to rush us now,** _

_**as love we explore.** _

_**But there's a growing love inside,** _

_**that we just can't ignore.** _

__

_**I love the times we spend together.** _

_**We are comfortable and free.** _

_**I think of you when we are alone.** _

_**I think of you and me everyday.** _

__

_**We have a share secrets to uncover.** _

_**There's more to life.** _

_**Then we will both discover.** _

_**I love you always.** _

__

_**I'll love you when you're clumsy.** _

_**I'll love you when you're childish.** _

_**I'll love you anyway you are.** _

_**Right from the start.** _

__

_**I'll love you if you're spoiled.** _

_**I'll love you if you're whimsical.** _

_**I'll love you if you're pretty.** _

_**Or just an ugly dork.** _

__

_**I'll love you if you're toothless.** _

_**I'll love you if you're wrinkly.** _

_**Anything that's wrong with you.** _

_**To me you'll be fine.** _

__

_**My heart is opening up now,** _

_**unlike it used to do.** _

_**I see the pain that's in your heart,** _

_**And sometimes I feel it too.** _

__

_**I'll love you tomorrow,** _

_**I'll love you today,** _

_**I'll love you forever,** _

_**and forever always.** _

 

The last poetry ended with a cat doodle Mimori was absolutely familiarized with, her face burning with shame at the prospect of Nanjo being the culprit all along despite her constant bad allegations before. Mimori quickly rummaged her purse to find her phone again hoping Nanjo would pick up her call this time, because her mind was dizzy for the fact it was really Nanjo behind all of this.

 

"Mimo-chan."

 

Mimori jumped in surprise and turned around so fast that she almost tripped over her own feet when she heard a melodic voice calling her name. It was no other than Nanjo herself standing by the tree, Mimori carefully looked for her shadow to make sure the other woman was not a ghost because it was so unbelievable it felt like a miracle happen in the right time.

 

"So it's really you, Nanjo-san. You did this, right?" Mimori asked, her trembling voice made the smile on Nanjo's lips fade. "I was so worried..." she trailed before the older woman had the chance to answer.

 

It was so natural how her chest thumped louder as Nanjo walked closer toward her, took her hand and kissed her palm tenderly. "I'm here now."

 

Mimori paused for the warm feeling of the contact before she asked. "What's with all of that?" The appearance of Nanjo with pink beanie, pink sweater, pink sweatpants even pink socks and pink shoes made Mimori tilt her head in wonder.

 

"You always say pink suits me the best, so I dressed like this for you." Nanjo explained, raising Mimori's hand once again to kiss the back of it. "I'm sorry Mimorin for being gone and making you worried. This may sound so selfish but I want to be someone who you look forward to the most on your birthday so I decided to set this little game and I'm really glad you read all the poetry I wrote." Nanjo smiled, extending her arm forward where she was holding a pink heart shaped balloon in her hand, her onyx eyes gazing with sincerity. "Suzuko Mimori, my heart is yours wherever I go."

 

Mimori slowly took it and noticed the card that was attached on its string, then gasped after she read the content. With her chest swelled in overflowing joy, Mimori flung herself into Nanjo—the older woman enveloped her into a loving embrace—the balloon flew into the starry sky as her mind lingered onto the last words she had just read.

 

_**Your last birthday present, Yoshino Nanjo.** _

**Author's Note:**

> I'm officially the worst Mimorian for publishing this so late. Once again, happy birthday to #eyesmilegoddess Mimorin ^^


End file.
